finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess
Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess is the fourth expansion pack for Final Fantasy XI. The expansion is based in Vana'diel's past and offers new jobs. This marks the return of time travel in the Final Fantasy series; this plot point had originally been introduced as early as in Final Fantasy and was used again in Final Fantasy VIII. Service for Wings of the Goddess commenced on November 22, 2007 (JST). Story Much of the story occurs in the era of the Crystal War, twenty years in the past. The Adventurer first enters through a mysterious portal called a "Cavernous Maw" (which strongly resembles Atomos) in one of the areas surrounding Jeuno. After a short cutscene involving a mysterious "Regal Feline", the adventurer appears in an area two decades in the past, lying unconscious on the ground. They later meet with the Regal Feline, whom claims to want to lessen the pain of the era the adventurer has fallen into—the infamous Crystal War era. The main Missions in Wings of the Goddess were released gradually via patches. The final set of missions was released in December 2010, just over three years after its release. New Additions Job classes *'Dancer:' A profession that was popular during the Great War, Dancers take to the front lines, dagger in hand, weaving forbidden magicks through the divinity of dance, weakening enemies and aiding fellow combatants in battle. It is the main job class of focal character Lilisette. *'Scholar:' The profession of military tacticians during the Crystal War, Scholars are adept and switching between expertise in Light and Dark magic through the use of the ancient magical tome augmented with military strategies known as the Grimoire. Job19-DNC (FFXI).png|Dancer Job20-SCH (FFXI).png|Scholar Enemies This list does not include reskinned enemies of the same genus or unique bosses. Areas New Regions Gameplay systems Listed in order of implementation. * Campaign * Campaign Battle * Campaign Ops * Sandworm Battlefields * Stronghold NM System * Moblin Maze Mongers * Allied Notes NM Battles * Succor to the Sidhe * Voidwalker NM System * Walk of Echoes * Voidwatch * Meeble Burrows Music Wings of the Goddess introduces new music for battles and areas featured in the expansion. All tracks are composed and arranged by Naoshi Mizuta, with many of them being gradually introduced together with version updates. With Wings of the Goddess installed, the track "Wings of the Goddess" replaces "Vana'diel March" in the title screen. It reverts to the original title screen music after it fully plays once. Three tracks introduced towards the end of the Wings of the Goddess story - "Summers Lost", "Goddess Divine", and "Everlasting Bonds", are not included in the Original Soundtrack, but have since been included in the Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack - Plus. Additionally, of the two tracks released together with the final chapter of Voidwatch, only one, "Provenance Watcher", has been officially released in Sword Songs: Final Fantasy XI Battle Collection as a bonus track. The other remains unreleased. External links *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11/altana/ Official Japanese site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/altana/ Official North American site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/altana/ Official European site] de:Final Fantasy XI: Die Flügel der Göttin ru:Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess pt-br:Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess Category:Expansion packs for Final Fantasy XI